


Падение в бездну. Падение в бездну-2 отпустить руку

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Yaoi, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: написано в 2012 году, что-то вроде обещания если сборная "Фурия Роха" проиграет в финале ЧМ-2012Какой была бы смерть персонажей если бы.... Ямамото парализован
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi





	1. Chapter 1

_Если долго всматриваться в бездну - бездна начнет всматриваться в тебя_  
_Фридрих Вильгельм Ницше_

Ямамото любил ночное небо.  
Кажется, что где-то там начало и конец всех бесчисленных вопросов и ненайденных ответов.  
Пустота космической бездны - как бесконечное падение вниз, только без непременного желания разбиться.  
Ямамото лежал в постели уже полгода. Его красивая спортивная фигура еще не утратила своей привлекательности, но ниже пока еще четко выделявшихся внизу живота кубиков пресса, он ничего не чувствовал.  
Сначала было неверие в страшный диагноз, сохранялась какая-то призрачная надежда: Вонгола не поскупилась на тщательное медицинское обследование, но как только диагноз был подтвержден, его просто списали со счетов, отправили на "пенсию".  
Отец, разом постаревший и забросивший свои дела, тренировки и ресторанный бизнес, пытался отыскать каких-нибудь целителей, но сам Такеши, раз осознав этот приговор, уже никогда не пытался строить себе иллюзии.  
Его не забыли. В больницу, а затем и в небольшой купленный в тихом пригороде домик, приезжали поочередно то вся семья в полном составе, то Дино со Скуало.  
Приходила соседская девушка, которая очень любила седзе мангу и смотрела романтические фильмы.  
Она была настоящая японка по духу и воспитанию, и трудности физического и физиологического плана воспринимала с молчаливым терпением и спокойствием.  
В принципе,он мог бы попытаться на ней жениться, девушка не блистала особенной красотой, но была мила и застенчива. Ямамото нравилось ее присутствие.  
Еще иногда появлялся Хибари, но его визиты напоминали проверку очередной стадии затяжной болезни умирающего. Казалось, что вместе с ним приоткрывается дверь в темное безвозвратное "ничто" и из этой бездны сквозило замогильным холодом и забвением.  
Приходил Хаято.  
Приезда своего бывшего напарника Ямамото ждал и жаждал больше всего.  
Можно сказать, его нечастые посещения продлевали его сознательную жизнь.  
Без этих редких, радостных визитов он давно бы уже превратился в некое подобие живого трупа, а так...  
Ради его присутствия хотелось жить.  
Сначала появлялось томительное предчувствие и что-то сжималось там, где ничего не должно было ощущаться. Затем быстрые шаги по лестнице и вот он уже здесь, в его маленькой чисто прибранной комнатке. В его незримой клетке, уютной и удобной камере пожизненного заключения, разве что окна не забраны решетками, да и кому и куда отсюда бежать.  
Гокудера приносит с собой столько запахов: запахи морозного утра и ночной свежести, запах дорогого одеколона и не то чтобы дорогих, но за что-то любимых и очень редких в Японии сигарет.  
Вместе с Гокудерой приходит ощущение собственной ущербности.  
Поначалу он настороженно оглядывается на тихо снующих по коридору туда-сюда отца Ямамото и незнакомую тихую девушку.  
И отец и девушка-соседка долго кланяются при знакомстве и явно опасаются его "дурного влияния" на примирившегося со своей участью единственного сына и дорогого возлюбленного.  
Гокудера не сразу улавливает суть их иносказательных намеков, а сообразив что к чему, озадаченно хмыкает и по привычке достает сигарету, тянется к зажигалке, но спохватившись, тоже начинает извиняться, так что Такеши приходится прикрикнуть на своих заботливых опекунов. Те, обиженно поджимают губы, но исчезают из поля зрения на некоторое время.  
Гокудера облегченно вздыхает и наконец-то закуривает.  
Ямамото с наслаждением вдыхает знакомый запах.  
\- Они считают, что ты втянул меня во все эти неприятности с мафией и этими разборками, из-за которых я... - Такеши неловко вертит головой, пытаясь по привычке улыбнуться, подбирает какое-то нейтральное слово, чтобы обозначить свое философское отношение к сложившейся ситуации. - Просто так получилось, - наконец подбирается подходящее слово и Ямамото с тревогой заглядывает в лицо Гокудеры. Не оскорбится ли тот беспочвенными обвинениями его теперь единственной родной семьи и не спрячется ли за образом напускного оптимизма и безразличия.  
Гокудера молчит.  
Тогда Ямамото вновь надевает маску бейсбольного красавчика и идиота, и начинает болтать обо всяких пустяках. О том,как он, Гокудера, хорошо выглядит, о том, как отец планирует снова взяться за ресторанное дело, какая милая и хорошая девушка к нему заходит...  
Гокудера слушает, не перебивая, сдвинув нахмуренные брови, потом начинает что-то отвечать, вспыхивает, вскакивает, начинает привычно метаться по комнате, рассказывая особо взволновавшие его новости: о свадьбе Десятого, о новых коробочках найденных Хибари, об успехах в обучении маленькой тупой коровы...  
\- Посиди со мной, - неожиданно вырывается у Ямамото и Гокудера внезапно замирает, возвращаясь из своего нормального мира внешних проблем, в этот уютный тихий мирок, в котором нет и не будет больше ничего неожиданного, все предсказуемо и рутинно. Размеренное существование инвалида.  
Гокудера смотрит на него прозрачными, расширенными от недавнего эмоционального подъема глазами и все понимает.  
Ямамото немного стыдно поначалу, когда Гокудера ложится рядом с его худым вытянутым безвольной колодой телом, но не забытое, не выбитое никаким стыдом и отвращением к себе, ощущения близости такого желанного и родного Хаято, смывает все другие ощущения и чувства.  
Хаято снова рядом, на расстоянии прикосновения руки, его можно ласкать взглядом, до него можно дотронуться... И Хаято все это ему позволяет.  
Эту ночь они проводят почти как раньше, как бывало иногда, когда они бывали вместе.  
Воспоминания, всплывающие в памяти, рождают ощущения наполненности и опустошения "там".  
Гокудера позволяет обладать собой руками, пальцами и всем бесстыдным воображением Ямамото, потом он засыпает, со вкусом грехопадения на губах от поцелуя Такеши, а тот долго вглядывается в ночную тьму, узнавая в затягивающей звездной пустоте самого себя.


	2. Падение в бездну-2 отпустить руку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Есть два вида одиночества. Для одного одиночество - это бегство больного, для другого - бегство от больных  
>  Есть два пути избавить вас от страдания: быстрая смерть и продолжительная любовь.  
>  Фридрих Ницше

_Есть два вида одиночества. Для одного одиночество - это бегство больного, для другого - бегство от больных._  
_Есть два пути избавить вас от страдания: быстрая смерть и продолжительная любовь._  
_Фридрих Ницше_

Иногда жизнь ценна сама по себе.  
Вера, любовь и сострадание придают осмысленность жалкому существованию одинокого и беспомощного калеки.  
Ямамото уже привычны и инвалидное кресло и ежедневный присмотр за отправлением естественных физиологических нужд. Девушка-соседка неожиданно выходит замуж и это один из поводов погрузиться в отчаяние и впасть депрессию, но он, на удивление бодр и даже строит планы на будущее.  
Он с удовольствием пробует новый ассортимент блюд из отцовского ресторана и просит наемную сиделку переодеть его в выходной "костюм" и уложить по-новому немного отросшие непослушные волосы.  
Он старается наверстать упущенные возможности: пытается читать и смотреть европейские фильмы, по нескольку часов в день тренируется в небольшом тренажерном зале, оборудованном в отцовской пристройке к дому, в будущем он намерен заняться каким-нибудь спортом для инвалидов и даже надеется выступить однажды на Олимпийском соревновании.  
Жизнь не стоит на месте и Гокудере уже за двадцать.  
Он почти совершеннолетний и почти женатый человек, надежная Правая рука Тсуны, но когда он приходит к Ямамото, он все такой же осторожный и недоверчивый мальчишка, школьник. Ростом он уже с самого Такеши, и даже немного выше, чем тот был когда-то, у него все те же то ли седые, то ли припорошенные пеплом волосы, и да, они по-прежнему проводят ночи вместе.  
Ямамото натянуто улыбается и готовит себя к отказу, когда невзначай осторожно протягивает руку и особым движением прикасается к его длинным аристократически тонким пальцам. И Гокудера молчит, но каждый раз позволяет любить себя снова и снова.  
Гокудере не нужна любовь Ямамото, но ему необходимы эти прикосновения.  
Старая китайская поговорка гласит, что ты всегда будешь чувствовать ответственность за тех, кому ты однажды спас жизнь, и хотя Ямамото вытащил с той самой крыши Савада, обязанность заботиться о его существовании уже давно лежит на таких острых, кажущихся иногда такими хрупкими, плечах Гокудеры.  
Потому что он удерживает от опрометчивого шага не бренную оболочку Такеши, а его бесценные, в католическом понимании дух и душу.  
Гокудера грустит, глядя на искренне улыбающегося Ямамото, когда тот демонстрирует навыки управления с инвалидным креслом и как он не хуже, чем раньше может отбивать бейсбольные мячи, подаваемые автоматической установкой.  
\- Через неделю я женюсь, - произносит он роковые слова, а Ямамото, кажется его не слышит.  
\- Это не может больше так продолжаться, - настойчиво повторяет он чуть более громким голосом.  
Ямамото наконец-то разворачивает свою коляску и застенчиво улыбается ему в лицо:  
\- Ты будешь навещать меня иногда?  
Гокудере кажется, что он сойдет с ума от этих жизнеутверждающих обещаний Ямамото: "закончить заочно университет", "добиться вступления в профессиональную команду инвалидов-колясочников", "ждать Гокудеру и хранить ему клятвенную верность"...  
Голова Гокудеры, скоро разорвется на мелкие кровоточащие куски от пережитого и передуманного за эти годы.  
\- Я тебя никогда не любил... - свистящим шепотом обрывает он очередные заверения Ямамото в том, что тот не будет ему обузой, но в каждом произнесенном Ямамото звуке слышится надежда и сомнение, и опять надежда...  
\- Я устал, - отчетливо говорит Гокудера. Скорее самому себе, зная, что если Ямамото потребует, он не сможет ему отказать. Ведь Гокудера ему обязан... Не только лично, спасением в десятилетнем будущем, но и как помощник Босса семьи, взявшей его на службу...  
Ямамото молчит. Смотрит вдаль, на белеющий вдалеке пляж, на золотистые отблески моря под солнцем, он знает, что тоже не сможет отказаться от всего этого.  
\- Ты не тот Ямамото, - с усилием глухо говорит Гокудера. - Не тот бейсбольный придурок, которого я когда-то знал. Ты его лицо и внешняя оболочка.  
"Свет погас" - повторяет он с детства заученный урок, - "Душа отлетела и тело всего лишь пустой сосуд"  
Гокудера долго просит у него прощения, извиняется перед отцом Ямамото и быстрым шагом покидает это ставшее вдруг пустым и безжизненным захолустье.  
Больше он не приедет сюда. Ни разу. Через несколько месяцев, он погибнет, подорвавшись в автомобиле с подложенной под днище взрывчаткой. Это была красивая и быстрая смерть.  
А Ямамото ждет.  
Иногда он выезжает на подъездную дорожку возле их небольшого дома, и ждет.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он счастлив именно этим молчаливым ожиданием, в конце концов, как сказал Хаято: "Тело это всего лишь сосуд"...  
Хотя иногда ему так не хватает этого тела.

2015


End file.
